


[Podfic] Here's the Pencil, Make it Work by ignatiustrout

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Coffee, Coffee Shops, HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Muggles, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks, "Why is Malfoy working in a coffee shop in muggle London?" is a much simpler question than, "Are you going to accept that auror offer and, if you don't, what will you do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Here's the Pencil, Make it Work by ignatiustrout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here's The Pencil, Make It Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640449) by [ignatiustrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiustrout/pseuds/ignatiustrout). 



> Thanks to the hd_holidays mods for helping me get in touch with ignatiustrout about podficcing this story. Ignatiustrout, you've a great story here and I loved every minute of recording it!

Cover Art provided by teas_me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Heres_the_Pencil_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 307.7 MB | **Duration:** 05:21:55
  * [Podbook](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Heres_the_Pencil.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 156.5 MB | **Duration:** 05:21:55

  
---|---


End file.
